hell_girlfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kai 12
Welcome to my talk page. If there is anything you want to talk to me about, you can do so right here. For the sake of consistency, try to continue any topic that you start on my talk page right here on my talk page, which means that I will reply to your messages right here, so please check back. This makes it easy to refer back to past messages. Likewise, I will usually continue any topic that I start on your talk page right on your talk page. Vandalism I saw Vandalism to the Yuzuki Mikage and the Sentarou Shibata pages, and others too. Can you fix them please? 1254victoria 17:44, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :Done. Thanks for telling me. :However, the next time you see something like this, you should tell it to me straightaway and sit back after that, as that makes things simpler and easier for both me and you. Thanks again! :Kai 12 00:39, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Ai Enma's Stream Clothing Ai Enma's stream clothing what is it called? Ai Enma Hell Girl (talk) 01:45, September 19, 2013 (UTC) :Do you mean the set of clothes that she wears when taking someone to hell? That is traditional Japanese clothes known as "Kimono". If that is not what you were talking about, let me know. - Kai 12 (talk) 08:09, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :When she's in the streamRias Gremory (talk) 04:36, October 6, 2013 (UTC) ::If you mean the clothes that she has on her while she washes herself in the stream, that is called a "Hadajuban", which is a type of undergarment. The other white dry set of clothes that she wears over it when she is done washing herself is called a "Nagajuban". - Kai 12 (talk) 11:07, October 6, 2013 (UTC) :: This http://anime-fanservice.org/coppermine/albums/H_galleries/Hell_Girl/Hell_Girl_S1ep06-05.jpg Rias Gremory (talk) 19:18, October 6, 2013 (UTC) :::Like I said earlier, that is a "Hadajuban", which is a type of undergarment. - Kai 12 (talk) 03:41, October 8, 2013 (UTC) :::Arigatou Rias Gremory (talk) 17:50, October 8, 2013 (UTC) BRanen BRanen (talk) 13:04, September 21, 2013 (UTC) there is an episode of Hell Girl Season 4 that i want to share with everyone. I actually started with 24 and I hope this will appear on the 4th season. Hi, Kai 12. I'm actually new around here so, can you show me where to add Jigoku Shoujo Season 4 episodes? Cuz there's an episode that I wanna share with everyone, and I hope that it's gonna be one of the 4th season episodes. I actually started with episode 24, working on to 25 and ending in 26. So, where can I post my own episode? can you show me? I'll be thankful. Thanks. :3 :Hi, BRanen. Unfortunately, this is a wiki for Jigoku Shoujo that deals with collecting information about the official series in one place, and it does not deal with fan fictions. However, you may use your blog to write such creative and semi-relevant material to the series that is your creation. :I will allow you some time to move the text of the page you just created to a blog post created by you. Just click the "Blog" tab in your user profile and paste the entire content into a new blog post. Also, for the sake of saving people from confusion, write that this is a story that you made up at the beginning of the page as a way to let people know that this isn't official. After some time, I will delete the old page to maintain the purpose of the wiki. - Kai 12 (talk) 08:09, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Greetings Hello. I have recently become interested in Jigoku Shoujo, therefore desire to aid this Wiki to become successful. I was wondering if you were fine with me making more pages for the minor characters and if I could also add citations and templates. ^^;; Regards, Atomic Angel -- 20:59, October 11, 2013 (UTC) :It's nice to know that you want to volunteer to help this wiki. You are free to make quality edits to existing pages. For example, editing some words or phrases for no good reason at all is not seen in a good light here, as you did in the Ai Enma page. Admittedly, the Ai Enma page needs a lot of improvement, but you certainly should not unnecessarily replace words and phrases such as "trying", "very small", and "Ai has a very cold personality" with "attempting", "extremely minor", and "Ai wears a mask of cold personality" respectively. Don't ever mistake uncommon or bookish language to be better. If anything, it is an unnecessary edit that is only making it tougher to perceive what was meant by the sentence. :The idea of adding citations might be nice, but that depends on what your cited sources are likely to be. However, for various reasons, please do not create any template or any character page without informing me about the plan and getting it approved first. :For example, you have restored the deleted pages for Mayumi Hashimoto and Aya Kuroda. They were deleted for a reason, which you would have known if you asked me first, and you would be saved from all this pointless but hard work. In this wiki, character pages will usually not be created for anyone unless they appear for more than one episode OR unless they are major characters. Since both of them are minor characters that appear for one episode only, all information about them is or should be found in the page for the episode that they appear in. I'm sorry, but I'll have to delete these two pages again for that same reason. Nothing personal, so no hard feelings. - Kai 12 (talk) 02:29, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Jigoku Shoujo Symbol Can you get a pic of Ai's carriage with the black fire symbol? Rias Gremory (talk) 18:20, February 4, 2014 (UTC) :Here you go: : :What do you need it for anyway? - Kai 12 (talk) 07:40, February 7, 2014 (UTC) :Oh this wiki needed it Rias Gremory (talk) 22:08, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Episode Pages' Names I'm going to edit the names of the episode pages, according to their season, and I'm asking for your permission first. I will show you some examples: Episode 01: From Beyond the Twilight will be renamed to Jigoku Shoujo - Episode 01: From Beyond the Twilight. Episode 01: The Girl Lost in Darkness will be renamed to Jigoku Shoujo Futakomori - Episode 01: The Girl Lost in Darkness or Futokomori - Episode 01: The Girl Lost in Darkness. And so on, you get the idea! I'm doing this so people won't be confused with the seasons. Is it OK? Please reply -quick! 02:10, May 31, 2014 (UTC) :Well, I don't see any need for it for now. Most wikis that catalog episodes only have the episode name in the title of the page. This wiki at least has the episode number, which I think I will remove some time in the future. The episode infobox already tells you which season the episode belongs to, and nobody is going to want to know which season an episode is from before even opening the episode's page. Other wikis also write the season name/number in the infobox only. If you have anything else to validate this move, or perhaps any good example from another website, please let me know. :Kai 12 (talk) 08:34, June 7, 2014 (UTC) :Well, I just thought that it would be easier to find for users who wanted to find an episode easily. Anyway, Winx Club Wiki has a good example of the episode name pages. Check it out; first episode. They put 'Episode - 101'. 100 for the first season and 01 for the episode number. I think this is also good since some of the episode titles have different translations in different anime-watching sites. Some of the sites have the episode dubbed or subbed, and lots of them have different title translations. :Oh and how about grading templates? I know this wiki is a little small, but I just wanted to help it look nice :). :NTA65bz, wanna chat? 12:46, June 16, 2014 (UTC)